Reality
by FireBurningHeart
Summary: Grey's woken up from a strange and Avatar-related dream, only to find herself in the hospital with anorexia and depression. But.. was it really a dream? Sequel to Fantasy, may or may not be Zuko/OC. Possibly friendship only.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, FBH here. This is a sequel to Fantasy, another story I wrote. If you haven't read it, STOP and read it now. Just click my name and you'll see it when you come across my stories. So yeah. I still own nothing, except for the Tri-State Area of Danville. Muahahahaha! In your face, Doctor Doofenschmirtz! [Phineas and Ferb reference sorry]**

"Honey, you're in the hospital. You fainted from an anorexic coma a week ago and we had to bring you here." Every time I looked around the four cold walls keeping me from exiting this healthcare prison, the words my mother spoke to me when I'd first woken up echoed in my head. _It's not my fault. _I thought bitterly. _If my friends had just _told _me they didn't like me anymore I'd have moved on and found new friends instead of not eating. It's all their fault that just when I was about to be discharged, the depression test came back positive. _

"It's not my fault!" I yelled out in frustration. The blonde head of an overly perky doctor peeped through the crack in the open door.

"What was that, hon?" She asked cheerily.

"Nothing." I mumbled icily and reached for my sketchbook as the doctor, Dr. C. Johnson closed the door. My fingers touched cold faux metal instead of the ever-present cardboard that was the cover of my book. _Whaaa-?_ I thought angrily. I tugged the cord on to the remote, bringing it up to my bed. I punched the red 'summon nurse' button repeatedly until the less-perky twin of Dr. C. Johnson, Dr.I. Johnson opened the door.

"What is it, Grey?" She asked, with a grumpy tone to my voice. "You do know that every time you press that button, an alarm yells 'Nurse needed in room 513-B' _really loudly_?"

"I could care less about your stupid problems, ya work in the nut shack, ya get nuts." I retorted. "Now, tell me where the heck my damn sketchbook is!" My voice bounced off the sterile white walls.

"First of all, Ms. Kohaku, this is not a 'nut shack', this is the psychiatric wing of the Good Samaritan Hospital. Second of all, we examined the contents of your sketchbook and found that your drawings are mainly the source of your depression."

"WHAT KINDA QUACK DOCTOR ARE YOU? MY SKETCHBOOK WAS MY ONLY ESCAPE FROM IDIOTS LIKE YOU!" I roared, making her take a step backwards. I was still too weak from my coma to get up -it had only been eight days- but I was definitely strong enough to yell.

"Calm down. It's for your own good. Soon you'll lose the notion that you will ever do some ridiculous dance with a character from some cartoon, and then we'll be one step closer to getting you to take your medication as told." I wanted so bad to tell her that I _did _do 'some ridiculous dance with a character from some cartoon', but I knew if I told her this, they'd A) Lock me up in a padded room, or B) Dismiss it as depressed hallucinations or a dream and hand me more medication. I was already on tons of medication, (well, I was supposed to be on tons of medication, but I never ate hospital food for fear they put meds in it, and would only eat if my sister Anne snuck in McDonald's for me. On top of that, I refused to swallow any pills they gave me, even if it was for sleeping. I wasn't afraid of the pills, I just didn't want some stupid prescription just because I was sad.)

"Look, lady," I snapped after a moment of reflection. "If I want to like Avatar: The Last Airbender, then I can like it. You have no say in what I can and can't do. I don't think the Dancing Dragon is 'ridiculous', nor do I think that just by dreaming that Zuko and I would dance aforementioned Firebending form then putting in on paper, I think that that will happen. Avatar characters would never be able to come into this world. And if they did, they'd be focusing on a way to get back, not dance. Holy Agni, they give out doctor licenses to anyone these days." I conveniently forgot to mention in this little foreshadowing dialogue, however, that people could find their way into the Avatar world. Just then, Dr. Johnson's pager beeped and she had to leave. Too bad, because I had a lot more to say and not much of it was K+ rated. Oh well, maybe another time. I pulled out the remote, only to find that NickToons was blocked and my Avatar DVDs were gone.

"Ha-ha, loopholes." I laughed evilly and pulled out my Legend of Korra DVD.

**So, I hope you all enjoyed the 1st installment of my very 1st sequel! Oh boy, I bet that the EOSAS for this one's going to be awesome. But anyways, I'm going to try and make this story longer and more detailed so it takes up more than 4 chapters and an EOSAS. Also: What happened was when Grey was about to be discharged from the hospital [not literally, it was about a day before she was about to leave] when the doctors came in and told her she had mild to moderate depression and had to be kept for another week or so. Poor Grey, I'm ruining her fictional life. **See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

_My sketchbook was gone, along with my sanity. _I thought. Hey, that's not bad. Now if only I had my sketchbook to write it in. I let out a frustrated groan. It kinda sounded like a dying walrus. If I could spell it, it'd be spelled like: ooooaggggghnnnnuuuuhhhhhhoooooon.

"Oh Agni, what the heck am I doing with my life?" I groaned again. The stupid nurses had taken my Legend of Korra DVDs too. But apparently, I'd get them back in three days, which was when they'd let me go. But I wasn't looking forward to it. _They're probably find some weird disease, like Barth Syndrome, just as I'm about to leave again._ Although that was unlikely, mainly because A) Barth Syndrome was really, really rare, B) It mostly affected guys, and C) I watch way too much medical TV. But still. Chances are I wasn't leaving in three days.

"Hon, how are you doing?" I stepped out of my thoughts for a second to see my mother entering the room and holding a Wal-Mart bag.

"Oh, just peachy. I'm really enjoying being cooped up in here with nobody but my thoughts and overly perky doctors taking all my personal belongings away." I snapped, irritated at the stupidity of my mother's question.

They're only doing it to help you get better. If you took your medication like you were supposed to, then I'm sure it wouldn't seem so bad."

"The medicine doesn't work! It just gives me a headache and makes me want to sleep all day. I don't want to deal with that all my life!" I yelled.

"Look, Grey. That's exactly what all depression patients say when they start their meds. You'll only get better if you want to."

"Well what if I don't want to? If I'm sad, then let me be sad! What is it with you people?!" I stood up (yep, I can stand up now) and walked over to my bathroom door, mumbling stuff under my breath about how everyone overreacts to my slightest mood swing, complete with much swearing.

"I have stuff for you!" My mom called over to me. I rolled my eyes, went to the bathroom, finished and walked over to my bed where mom now sat. "Look, I brought you some things. Tell me if you don't like them." She pulled out some clothes, a book, and a pair of earrings. I thanked her and made obvious hints I wanted her to leave until she actually left.

_Le time skip of awesomeness... _

"Aren't you excited? In a day you'll be out of here!" The doctor was saying. I was tuning out, thinking of the new FanFiction story I was going to write about a girl named Grey who gets stuck in the Avatar universe.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." I said absentmindedly.

"It'll be so great you can-" She was cut off by her walkie-talkie saying something unintelligible. I did catch my name and the word 'visitors'. I had visitors? Maybe it was my stupid ex-friends coming to say 'I'm sorry that we left you and were heartless jerks and it's all our fault that you're cooped up in a loony bin'. Well, I can dream, can't I? The nurse opened up the door, bringing forth 5 people I had known of for almost my whole entire life, but had just met a few weeks ago.

"Do you know these people? They claim to be your friends." The bored-looking nurse asked.

"Hey, you remember us, right? You know, Aaron, Zack, Toni, Katrina, and um, Steve, right?" said the one with the hat. He pointed to himself, then the one with the scar, then the short blind girl, then the dark-skinned siblings.

"Oh my God. Oh, oh my God." I nearly passed out. "Yes. Can we please have some alone time?" I asked the nurse. She left, along with the other one. "H-how? How did you guys get here?" I asked, completely stunned.

"Well," Sokka started. "After you disappeared, Zuko, I mean, Zack, came and told us what had happened. We still don't know how you just faded away like that. But anyways, Aang tried to use his spirit magic in hopes that he could do it too."

"I thought that you had teleportation powers or something!" Aang interrupted.

"Well, we all wanted to see if he could do it. So we all sat in a circle and watched. We were so close that we were touching, then all of a sudden, like 'whoosh'-"

"We were in the Spirit World. We asked someone for help, but it turned out to be some weird spirit dude and then we're falling out of the sky. We landed at this place." Toph interrupted, anticipating Sokka getting off task in his speech.

"Makes sense." I nodded, trying to keep this in my head for a new story plot. I had come to the conclusion as they were talking that I had schizophrenia and this was a hallucination. If my visions were good story plots, then I was never taking meds again.

"So anyways, how do you propose we get back?" The object of my affections (no, not Katara) asked, bringing me back to reality.

"We'll see."

**Sorry for the late update!**


End file.
